


The First Snowflake

by perplexed (orphan_account)



Series: Established Polysmosh/OT6/OT8 Universe [3]
Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Food, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/perplexed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decking the halls and drinking hot chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted OT3/OT6/OT8 Christmas fluff. There was none. So here, have some Jovianthony with explicitly stated OT8 overtones, with a seasonal sprinkling of merriment and cuddles! Also there's some tiny implications about my headcanons for how the OT8 would have started out in the first place!
> 
> Title taken from the song of the same name by Boy Least Likely To!

"Hey, where the fuck is the tinsel?" Anthony called down from his place in the attic. Crawling across dusty strats in the roof wasn't usually his idea of a good time, but he could make an exception for Christmas, given how much he enjoyed the season. The case of the missing tinsel was definitely annoying him though, and it wasn't until he saw Ian's head pop up through the loft hatch that he smiled.

"Are we even sure we own any?" Ian asked, coughing at the dust kicked up by Anthony when he moved, turning around carefully so he was facing Ian. He crawled on his stomach over to the other and dropped a soft kiss to Ian's lips.

"Well, we had some last Christmas," Anthony said, getting up to crouch instead of lie down. He resumed his rifling through boxes and finally found some tinsel, buried underneath a bag of old clothing they should probably have thrown out instead of putting in the attic for some reason.

Triumphant, Anthony carefully stepped down the ladder and closed the hatch behind him, folding the ladder down and standing it against the wall - he would have put it away, but he knew they'd have forgotten something or other. He wandered into the living room with tinsel wrapped around his neck in a festive boa, even though it scratched his skin. Anthony found Ian and Joshua sitting on the sofa together, Joshua's arm around Ian's shoulder and Ian idly playing with the other man's fingers. Anthony smiled and unwrapped a piece of tinsel from around his neck, festooning the seated men with it instead.

Joven grinned, releasing his grip on Ian to stand up and brush some dust off of Anthony's front and shoulders where he'd been lying in the attic. Ian laughed and pulled the tinsel from around his shoulders, standing and stretching with a small groan. He looked the bare tree up and down, then looked at where Anthony was all but tying himself and Joshua together with tinsel.

"The tree won't decorate itself," Ian said with an affectionate smirk shot at the other two men. He walked over to them and reached up to untangle them, dropping scratchy overgrown beard kisses to their cheeks once he'd freed them from their sparkling prison. "Come on," he urged, patting Anthony and Joven's bottoms in turn to get them moving instead of standing there laughing at the bits of tinsel stuck in their hair and the collar of Anthony's garish Christmas jumper. (Mari had bought it for him, in fact she'd bought everyone one including herself, and Anthony could never say no to any of his partners at the best of times.) Ian was wearing his too, and while Joven had refused they knew that as soon as Mari came in through the door, he'd be rushing to pull it over his head.

"Where do we even start?" Joshua asked, plucking tinsel bits from his hair as he put an arm around Ian's waist.

"Lights first," Anthony said with a nod, already halfway to the boxes stacked on one of the armchairs where all of their decorations from the previous year, along with some new ones, were packaged. "That way you don't knock off tinsel or decorations when you put the lights on."

"See, I knew there had to be a reason I liked you so much," Ian teased, patting Joven's hand at his hip before twirling out of the other's grip to help Anthony look for the lights. Once they'd been found, (in the same box as another bunch of tinsel, much to Anthony's annoyance,) Ian sat on the floor cross-legged and set to untangling them while Anthony looked on and Joven went to make them all hot chocolate with proper chocolate in it, a generous handful of marshmallows and a large helping of whipped cream.

"Do you ever regret our decision to bring others into our relationship?" Anthony asked as he unboxed some of the new decorations. Ian furrowed his brows.

"I never have. Why, have you?" Ian let out a little content sigh when Anthony replied with a quick, "Fuck no," and a grin.

"It was a hard decision to make at the time, but... We both wanted it, and I don't regret it for a second. I don't know where I'd be without every single one of you in my life, and in my heart." Anthony looked down at Ian and smiled brightly, stroking the other man's hair gently with his free hand for a moment. "I just wondered if you felt the same, because it hasn't always been easy, especially in the beginning with Mari. Remember the fight we had?"

Ian chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, I'm really damn glad we've grown up since then." Ian held up the lights with a smile. "All untangled!"

"Don't try to put those up, you're too short," Joven said from the doorway, and Ian stuck his tongue out at the other.

"I'm barely shorter than you guys! Stop picking on me just because I'm the shortest person who's in the house right now." Shaking his head again, Ian let out a soft laugh. He stood up and scooted a chair closer to the tree so he could reach, stepping up onto it with a, "Shut up, don't you two dare..."

"Like we'd ever mock you," Anthony said, mock pouting. "We only do it because we love you." Joven nodded in agreement and then left the room to finish making their hot chocolate, leaving Ian and Anthony alone again.

"So... Yeah. Never regretted it, not even once," Ian said after a beat of silence. "I love all of you so much."

"And we all love you too," Anthony affirmed. Once the lights were on the tree, he stole a piece of tinsel again and wrapped it around Ian's neck, patting the other man's chest lovingly. "It suits you," he said with a grin, dropping a small kiss to Ian's lips.

"Did someone say 'hot chocolate'?" Joven spoke from the doorway again, carrying a tray of overfilled mugs with entirely too much whipped cream on them and a candy cane hung off the rim of each one.

"Thank you," Ian said simply, taking one of the mugs and kissing Joshua's cheek softly again. He felt warm and cosy, perfectly content to be with two of his seven favourite people decorating the tree. The year before they'd been left to do much of the outdoor decorating - which would have been more fun with snow to throw around, Ian lamented - but this year they'd been left to decorate the tree together, something Ian had loved doing since he was a child.

Anthony took a long sip of his hot chocolate, coming away from the mug with a snow white mustache that Joven reached over and wiped away with his thumb affectionately. For a moment, the room was silent as Ian plugged the lights into the outlet and they twinkled pleasantly, and they all took further drinks from their mugs.

"So... Tinsel next, right?" Anthony eventually questioned, and Joven nodded his head, his candy cane hanging from his mouth.

"You're obsessed with tinsel," Ian laughed, getting up off the floor. He scrunched his bare feet in the deep carpet briefly before placing his cup down on the coffee table so he could help Anthony wrap the tinsel around the tree.

"Do you know what time the guys are getting back from grocery shopping?" Joshua asked, and Ian shrugged.

"No idea. All I know is that I'm trusting Mari not to lose and then forget Sohinki this time," he said with a giggle. Anthony laughed as well.

Outside, David, Wes and Flitz were hanging the lights on the front of their house, a job that Joshua was glad to have avoided that year what with the incident that involved him nearly falling off a ladder in 2013. There was an occasional peal of laughter from outside the window, and another came as David pressed his face against the window and pulled faces at the three men in the living room.

Joshua went to the window and pulled his shirt up, flashing David who faked being blinded before being dragged away by Flitz, who offered an apologetic smile to the three men who were falling around laughing.

They finished putting the tinsel up and set to hanging the decorations. With eight people in the house, most of them with their own things from their own houses before they moved into the shared place, the tree was always groaning under the weight of the decorations put onto it. Inevitably, some fell off or were taken by Pip or Daisy over the course of Christmas, but they were all determined to keep everyone's stuff out at Christmas regardless of the little hitches.

While most of them spent Christmas with family, Anthony, Ian, Joshua and Mari had elected to spend Christmas together at the house for the first time. Ian and Anthony had spent Christmas alone before, but their other partners joining them was something new, and something they were all very much looking forwards to. It was exciting to plan a real Christmas meal, and to get to see at least three of their partners opening their gifts.

Ian hung another decoration on the tree and stood back for a long moment, just watching Joshua and Anthony. He considered himself to be incredibly lucky to have the relationship he had, with everyone he had it with, and hell, he thought, the holidays were making him soppy. Anthony held up a small bauble and turned to Ian.

"Remember our first Christmas together? And we bought this full set of stuff for the tree and this is the only thing that survived after you drunkenly fell into the tree on New Year's?" Anthony teased, hanging it before stepping towards Ian and pulling him into a hug, resting his hand on the back of Ian's neck. He held out an arm to Joshua too, who eagerly got up from where he was kneeling on the floor and wrapped his arms around Ian and Anthony, breathing in the familiar and comforting way they both smelled.

"Did you really do that?" Joven asked Ian, and Ian nodded with a grin, Anthony's hand still on the back of his head.

"Yeah, I did," Ian pretended to hang his head in shame. "Not my finest moment, but one of the funniest, still."

Anthony was the first to pull away, delighted when he found their large box of decorations to be empty.

"Hey, we did it! We decorated the tree without any injuries!" He laughed, picking up his candy cane from the side of his mug and sticking it in his mouth.

Ian leaned heavily against Joshua, who rested his hands on Ian's hips. Ian lifted a hand in a fist pump and grinned. "Well, we did better than Mari, David and Sohinki last year then, huh? No broken ornaments and cut hands!"

He kissed at Joven's neck and pulled back to admire their handiwork on the tree. It looked great, just the right amount of delightfully tacky that all Christmas trees should be, Ian thought.

Ian slung an arm around Anthony's hips, and Joven put an arm around his shoulder, and he was content to stay there for a while until they heard a car pull onto the driveway and a shout from outside, which only meant one thing - Mari was back with the groceries and, hopefully, both Matt and David this time.

"Think we should help them get the groceries in?" Ian asked, getting a nod from the two other men in response.

One thing was for sure - not one of them could wait for Christmas (or Hanukkah) to start.


End file.
